Love Hina: Revised
by KaOn KaI
Summary: AU Gotta read to find out. But Please review to tell me what you think
1. The Bios

_**A/N:**_

_**Welcome to Love Hine: Revised. This will be the second story I have started on the frist one is Evo. , which isnt going anywhere because I haven't got any reviews to keep it going, untill I get more reviews, nothing. Any who Love Hina: Revised an AU story. I know what your thinking ........" Keitaro fall for some other girl or something along angst and a sudden death", nope sorry. To start off, some of you may know but in the manga vol. 1, all the way in the back is some of the original chracter designs and story line plot. Well thats all for now, but the rest of this chapter will tell more. (Naru fans are going to hate me and Keitaro fans are going to be screaming 'Hell Yeah'. I see a patended Naru Group punch coming)**_

_**Bios: **_

**_Keitaro Urashima_** -

_**Age - 20**_

_**Eyes - Dark green , )**_

_**Hair - Dark Brown**_

_**Hobbies - His motorcyle, studing, helping out people anyway possible**_

_**Over all: Studing since his early teens he has alway felt the need to prove him self, so he has always felt since childhood the need to get into Toudai. Interduced to the story frist, called to his Grandmother's will reading ( Sniff; yes shes gone) and called upon to inheirit the the Hinata Ryokan. He can alway see something good in a person but views alot of other things one sided**_

**_Midori -_**

_**Age - 19**_

_**Eyes - Indigo **_

_**Hair - pitch black**_

_**Hobbies - Caring for turtles, her friends, and just about anything **_

_**Over all: Ok, here we go, Ingridents: Naru's looks, Mutsumi's personallity, Shinobu's emotional personallity wa-laa, instant Midori. Granny Hina calls her to ryokan before she dies to talk to her but loses her memory completly after falling through the ceiling naked, head frist on to Keitaro head. Kind of slow and absent minded and also clumsy.**_

**_Motoko Aoyama - _**

_**Age - 17**_

_**Eyes - Forest green **_

_**Hair - Raven black**_

_**Hobbies - Kendo, Swordmansship, (absent mindly) writtng over-dramatic love novels**_

_**Over all: Very different. A dedicated swordwoman of the acient God's Cry and heir to her families dojo. Most of the time very serious but gets nervous in front of certain male citizens.**_

_**But when she opens up she is very kind and caring. Also is troubled by her past.**_

**_Kaolla Su - _**

_**Age - 14**_

_**Eyes - Pale blue**_

_**Hair - Almost platium blond**_

_**Hobbies - money, gossip, science, inventions**_

_**Over all - Yes the darling Su has turned into a Nabiki. A gorgeous foreigner, her homeland and anything besides in the present are unknow. Every now and then though you glimps the real her.**_

**_Shinobu Maehara - _**

_**Age - 13 **_

_**Eyes - Dark blue**_

_**Hair - Dark blue**_

_**Hobbies - cooking, house hold chores**_

_**Over all: Cares deeply for every one but hates Keitaro at frist. Because of family trouble she moved into the ryokan and makes up the rent by doing mo of the household chores and cooking for everyone.**_

**_Mitsune/Kitsune Konno - _**

_**Age 20**_

_**Eyes - I don't know I "see" them but my guess is their light gray or dark hazel**_

_**Hair - Drity blond (Rare for an actuall Japanese women)**_

_**Hobbies - Freelance writting, collecting, sake**_

_**Over all: Quiet different. More caring and less abusive use of sake and the like. She help alot of people through their social problems.**_

**_Haruka Urashima - _**

_**Age - ? (early 30's my guess because in the original she was in Junior high when Keitaro had flashbacks of his youth)**_

_**Eyes - Brown**_

_**Hair - Dark Brown**_

_**Hobbies - her Tea shop......... what?! I dont know, smacking people with that paper fan.............. nope to much of the original**_

_**Over all: Sweat kind person, gives help when needed and advice, also a single mother.........yep......... **_

**_Disclaimer - _**

_**I do not know if the orginal story and characters are copy righted but if they are ........ o well I'm using them . Whats theirs' is theirs' and whats mine is mine.**_

**_Key: _**

**_Japanese: ".........."_**

**_Foreign lauguage(stated): "....." _**

**_Thought: '.........'_**

**_Reading aloud: ......... _**

_**R/R Plz!**_

_**KaOn**_


	2. Prologue Forgotten

**A/N:**

**Nuf said.**

**Prologue: Forgotten**

**-Late Afternoon-**

**(Subway car - half empty focus on a thoughtful looking young lady) The young woman who was looking out the window sighed.** _' I wonder how she's doing? She sure sounded sick' _**Her eyes start to get a glazed look**. _' She's the literaly the only person left I could call family. And only she knows who that little boy from so long ago was'._**The said girl manages a small smile dispite her worries.**

**(Ding) "Hinata City Hot Spring Area". This is her stop. Gathering up her lugage, the girl quickly gets off the train hoping the cause for her worries were not ture.** _'Granny Hina, please be okay. I dont want to lose you too!'

* * *

_

**(One hour earlier from present time - Stair leading up to the Hinata Ryokan)** _"Thanks again Aunt Haruka for filling me in."_ **said the young man following Haruka.** _"Its no problem at all Keitaro, I'm just gald you came. Granny was really worried about talking to you before she felt it was her time. She hasn't even told me about it", _**Haruka said then sighed**._ " Don't worry about it too much Aunt Haruka",_ **Keitaro replied,** _" I'll come to help my family when they need me". _**Haruka, smiling,** _" Yeah, thank you, Keitaro....... Oh by the way,"_ **Haruka stopped at the top of the stairs and turns to face Keitaro,** _" There are some tenants living here permantly, and their all female so be warned, because some of rooms are theirs', so always nock before you enter any room, because if I remeber right your awfuly clumsey around women."_ **Keitaro smiling sheepishly with hand behind his head,** _" Yeah its kind of a bad luck thing I have, even though I have been trained in are families martial arts._ **Looking up at the Hinata Ryokan,** _" It still looks majestic, even after all these years." _**Haruka repilies,**_ " Yeah, it still has its magic touch. Come on. We shouldn't keep Granny waiting."

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is a teaser, and yes, the mystery girl is Midori before she loses her memory. Have to keep guys guessing but anywho, tell me what you think about the prologue teaser and please review!!! PLEASE!**

**Laters**

**KaOn**


End file.
